Casual Sex
by snoozie2105
Summary: JJ has a proposition for Rossi.


_Author's note: Many thanks to Tracia, for giving me the idea for this story and bullying me – um, convincing me! -- to write it, and to Michele, for reading and giving me feedback. I enjoyed writing this fluffy little fic and I hope everyone who reads it liked it too. Please let me know what you think!_

Jennifer Jareau takes one final look at herself in the small mirror over the sink in the ladies' room. If there has ever been a time when she needs and wants to look good, this is it. Forget briefings of local police forces or sheriffs' departments. Forget press conferences. Forget meetings with FBI brass. Forget interviews with the big television networks.

_You've gone to him plenty of times, JJ,_ she says to herself as she strides quickly down the hall to David Rossi's office, _but never for something like this,_ the annoying voice that she's spent the morning trying to shut up adds.

She knocks on his door and walks right in, knowing that if she doesn't do this now, before she talks herself out of it, she never will. He looks up from the file he's reading.

"Jennifer," he greets her with his sexy smile. "What can I do for you?"

_Fuck me, _she almost says, but stops herself. That isn't the sort of request one suddenly springs on another, especially a colleague. She has to make conversation first.

"Just thought I'd stop in, say hello," she replies easily, leaning against the door frame.

"Well, hello," he chuckles. He likes the way she looks standing there – seductive yet demure in her white button-down shirt, black pencil skirt, and black heels, her blonde hair not parted down the middle and flat-ironed within an inch of its life like it normally is, but falling in soft waves of her shoulders. It looks like she just got out of bed.

"Got big plans for the weekend?" she asks.

He shakes his head. "No...not unless you could working on the latest revisions my editor asked for."

"That's no fun."

"No, it isn't."

He can tell she's got something on her mind but she won't come out with it. _When a lady is cold, a gentleman must give her his coat.... When a lady is uncomfortable_, he revises the saying,_ a gentleman must put her at ease,_ though he knows and she knows that he's anything but a gentleman.

"Come on, Jennifer," he says after a moment of awkward silence. They never have awkward silences. They never have silences. "Why don't you tell me what's up?"

Nervously, she licks her lips. "What makes you think something's up? I told you – I just wanted to say hello."

"I'm a profiler...I notice behavior...and I've spent plenty of time noticing yours," he replies directly. "Now spill it."

Maybe she isn't putting herself as far out on the limb as she thought, she thinks as she meets his gaze. "Okay...but remember – you asked."

"I'll remember."

"I'm currently unattached, you're currently unattached, and I was thinking...maybe we could get together this weekend and, uh, be attached."

He stops putting the file back together. He can't believe he's hearing this. It's like a dream come true. "Are you propositioning me?"

"Yes. So...are you in?" She cringes as she realizes that was probably not the best word choice.

"Let me think about it." He can see her discomfort but decides to play with her. JJ is never jumpy, always calm, cool and collected; it's different, seeing her like this. "I'll get back to you this afternoon."

"Okay. Later, then."

"Later."

She congratulates herself for not chickening out but feels faint as she walks down the hallway to her office. _Did I really just do that? He must think I'm desperate – but at least he didn't laugh or come right out and say no._

XXXXX

JJ skips lunch with Garcia and Prentiss to catch up on the emails that come in faster than she can reply and return a few phone calls. She feels good, despite the fact that she oh-so-smoothly asked Rossi if he was interested in no-strings-attached sex, as if she might've asked him to pass the salt.

She's on the phone with the FBI field office in Denver when an email from Rossi pops up on her screen. She's good at multi-tasking so she opens it as she continues talking to Agent Phelps.

"Your place or mine?" he wants to know.

"Mine?" she replies.

He gets back to her not a minute later. "Sounds good to me – it's closer to the office. What time?"

"Eight?" she suggests.

"Perfect."

XXXXX

At five till eight, JJ is putting the finishing touches on her make-up – not too heavy, though not too light – and dabbing her favorite perfume behind her ears, down her neck, and behind her knees. When she hears a car in the drive, she looks out her bedroom window and sees Rossi's SUV parking behind her car.

She waits until he rings the doorbell before going downstairs. "Coming!" she calls, then kicks herself – again, not the best choice of words.

She fluffs her hair and takes a deep breath before opening the door. "Rossi."

He cocks an eyebrow at her. "You were expecting someone else?"

"No," she blushes, flustered. "Come on in."

He sets his ready bag down by the couch. "I didn't know how long I'd be staying, so I came prepared," he explains.

"Prepared is good."

"Yeah, it is. I brought a bottle of wine too."

"You didn't have to do that."

"I wanted to. It isn't every day that a beautiful woman asks me to have sex with her."

When he puts it that way, she wishes the floor would open up and swallow her whole. She's never been so mortified in all her life. _What were you thinking?_

"Listen," she begins, "I – "

He silences her with a kiss that takes her breath away. She doesn't relax against him immediately, but when she does, he pulls her close – close enough to feel a certain part of his anatomy already on the rise.

"Let's go to your bedroom," he murmurs against her lips. "I personally think we've waited long enough."

"You just got here," she tries to argue, hoping to buy herself enough time to calm down, regain control of the situation. Now that he's here, and raring to go, she's anxious.

"That's not what I meant. Don't tell me you haven't been thinking about this since I stepped on your toes in Texas...I could see the passion in your eyes then."

She puts her hands on his chest and pushes him away. "Wait just a damn minute, Rossi – I must say, your arrogance is not one of the qualities I find most endearing about you."

He laughs, making her angrier. "You and about a thousand other people. I didn't get where I am today because I'm a sweet guy, Jennifer. You know this. And admit it – you wouldn't want me any other way."

_Dear God_, she sighs to herself. _He's right. He's absolutely right. He makes your blood boil, but you love his drive, his determination, his forthrightness. _"Okay, fine...I admit it."

"That wasn't so hard, was it? And since you were honest with me, I'll be honest with you – there hasn't been a night when I haven't dreamed about you. Come on, bella...let's get this party started."

XXXXX

She takes his hand and leads him upstairs. The lamp on the table beside her bed casts a warm glow around her bedroom and she feels a stirring deep inside just looking at him. He is intimidating, but not intimidating like he is at the office. She hopes she can keep up with him, hopes she won't disappoint him and embarrass herself even more.

"How should we start?" she asks, clearing her throat, reminding herself that this is sex and sex only, not heartfelt lovemaking.

In response, he kisses her softly, and as she returns his kiss, he deepens it, thrusting his tongue into her warm, wet mouth.

When they part, they begin to undress each other slowly. He nods his approval at her lacy black bra and matching panties. "You look good."

"So do you," she replies as she runs her fingers through the wiry hair covering his upper body.

They don't speak as they finish removing each other's clothes, and when they're finally naked, he picks her up as if she weighs nothing and lays her down on the bed. She wants to look at him, but she doesn't. She can feel his arousal pressing into her hip as he covers her body with his and is half afraid of what she might see.

He kisses her roughly then scoots down to play with her already-hard nipples. "Are you cold or excited?"

"Excited."

"Mmm...me too." His voice is low and soft, and his whiskers tickle her sensitive skin. "Tell me what you like, and I'll do it."

His question catches her completely off-guard. No man has ever asked her what she likes and volunteers to do it. Come to think of it, she isn't sure what she likes. It isn't that she's inexperienced...she's just...she doesn't know what she is.

He picks up on her hesitation and frames her face in his hands, forcing her to look at him. "It isn't too late to change your mind."

"No," she assures him. "I've not changed my mind. It's just that...that...oh, hell, no man has ever cared enough about my pleasure to ask me what he should or shouldn't do."

He nods. "Well, you want to know what I think?"

"I don't know. Do I?" she retorts. "I'm sure you'll tell me anyway."

"I think you've been keeping company with the wrong people. So talk to me...or, if you'd rather, show me...."

A blush creeps up her cheeks and she decides that showing is better than telling – she doesn't trust herself to not sound shaky, unsure, and she doesn't want to come across that way. She is sure, more sure than she's ever been in her life.

With a confidence she didn't know she possessed, she takes one of his hands and places it on her breast, then takes the other and moves it slowly down her body, toward her center, and raises her head to his lips.

Just when she thinks she might come without any part of his body inside her except for his tongue halfway down her throat, she draws back. "Rossi?"

"Yes?" He doesn't stop the slow, sweet torture quickly pushing her toward the edge.

"Could you...would you...."

"Could I...would I...what?"

"Show me what you like?"

"Uh uh...this is about you, not about me."

"I don't recall saying that," she gasps as he thrusts a finger into her.

"You didn't. I did."

"But – "

"No buts. You wouldn't have asked me to do this if you didn't need and want to be completely and thoroughly fucked," he whispers, trying to fit in another finger. "Damn...you're so tight – so nice and tight...."

She should've known he would try to take charge. Typical. With a grunt, she rolls them over so she's on top and straddles his lean hips, then leans down and flicks one flat brown nipple with her pink tongue. She can feel him straining beneath her and moves to the other nipple, giving it the same attention. "You're as sensitive there as I am, aren't you?"

He doesn't answer but gently pushes her downward. Inhaling his scent, the scent that nearly sends her into orbit whenever he's close to her, she kisses her way down chest, to his stomach, stopping only to rub her soft cheek against him, and finally arrives at her destination.

She grabs his erection in her hands, then places her mouth over the tip, swirling her tongue around and around it, tasting him, drawing him in.

Just as she's getting into it, and, from the sound of his labored breathing, just as he's getting into it, he has her on her back again. "So good," he murmurs as his lips find her center. "Damn, Jennifer...the way you smell and taste...so sweet and delicious. Let yourself go for me...just lie back and relax."

"Relax?! How-how can I relax when you're doing what you're doing?"

"Just close your eyes, go with it...."

"But not without you! Kiss me," she demands. "I want you kissing me when you get inside...."

That simple request is nearly his undoing. "Do you really?"

"Yes! Now! Take me now, Rossi, please!"

He twines their fingers together and raises their arms over her head, entering her with one sure thrust. Together they find their rhythm, and when she screams her release, he isn't far behind, moaning and groaning as he empties himself inside her....

XXXXX

They don't leave her townhouse the whole weekend, and when Sunday night comes, they decide he should stay. She points out that there's no sense in him driving home only to have to drive back to Quantico the next morning. He can't argue with her logic.

XXXXX

The next weekend finds them at Little Creek, and from there they go with the team to Joplin, Missouri, to investigate an abduction, and when he comes to her room each night after the others have turned in, they go straight to bed.

XXXX

They're still hooking up a month later, as hungry for each other as they were the first night, and six months later, though their feelings have started to change. Rossi can't imagine making love to another woman, and JJ feels her stomach turn at the thought of another man touching her.

XXXXX

A year later, they're lying in her bed, coming down from their highs.

"Happy anniversary," he says, kissing her bare shoulder.

"Not exactly romantic, how we got together, is it?" she giggles.

"No...more like a business-deal...but speaking of deals," he adds, rolling over to pick up his pants off the floor, "I'd like to make _you_ a proposition."

She glances back at him as he rummages around in his pocket. "Oh, you would, would you?"

"Yes." He has a small black velvet box in his hand, and when he opens it, her breath catches in her throat. "Let's be attached. Forever."

"You've got yourself a deal," she whispers happily as he puts the ring on her finger and seals their agreement with a kiss.


End file.
